In general, a laminate core manufactured by laminating laminar members, e.g. thin metal sheets, in multiple layers and integrating the same is used as a rotor or a stator of a generator or a motor. As methods of manufacturing the laminate core, i.e., by laminating the laminar members and then integrally fixing the laminar members, a tap fixing method using interlock taps, a fixing method using welding, for example, laser welding, a rivet fixing method, etc. have been known. The laminate core forms at least a portion of a core for the rotor or a core for the stator
The tap fixing method is disclosed as manufacturing technology of a laminate core in Patent Documents, i.e., Korean Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 10-2008-0067426 and 10-2008-0067428. In manufacture of the laminate core using such a method, iron loss occurs, particularly, it is difficult to execute embossing due to thickness reduction in a material, i.e., a steel sheet, and thus it is limited as technology for manufacturing the laminate core. The above-described Patent Documents and Patent Documents which will be described later disclose various kinds and shapes of laminate core.
Recently, an adhesion fixing method, in which laminar members, each forming a unit thin sheet of a laminate core, are adhered to each other by an adhesive so as to be integrated, has been proposed. Such an adhesion fixing method is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-1996-0003021 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H5-304037.
With reference to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H5-304037 among the above-described Patent Documents, a material for manufacturing a motor core, i.e., a steel sheet, is fed to a first press die and a second press die by a feed roller and, before the steel sheet is supplied to the first press die, an adhesive is applied to the surface of the steel sheet by an application roller and a nozzle.
Further, blanked members (laminar members) sequentially accumulated in the first press die and the second press die due to blanking of the material are integrated by the adhesive, thereby manufacturing an adhesive laminate core. The above-described adhesion fixing methods, i.e., the adhesive laminate core manufacturing method, may reduce manufacturing costs, as compared to the laser welding method, and correspond to thickness reduction in the steel sheet.